Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an adapter and, more particularly, to an adapter used with a restraining mechanism and a vehicle seatbelt for restraining pets.
Description of Related Art
Conventional restraining mechanisms for restraining pets while transported in a vehicle are well known and have been in use for a number of years. Regrettably, most are complex to manufacture, cumbersome to use (e.g., have tortuous configurations for insertion/removal of seatbelt), and do not allow for length adjustment of leash and or seatbelt once installed. Further, others do not appropriately secure the pet, or lack an appropriate mechanism to be secured to seatbelt so that it does not inadvertently disengage from the seatbelt. Still others do not allow both the restrained pet and the individual to share the same seatbelt simultaneously. Other conventional restraining mechanism actually require users to manually lock the restraining mechanism with the seatbelt harness even after the restraining mechanism is installed on the seatbelt, placing the life of the pet in danger if the user forgets to manually lock the restrainer.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current restraining mechanisms mentioned above, a need exists for a restraining system that would be simple to manufacture and use, and would allow for length adjustment of leash and or seatbelt once installed. Further, a need exists for a restraining system that would appropriately secure a pet, have an appropriate mechanism to be secured to seatbelt so that it does not inadvertently disengage from the seatbelt, and allow both the pet and the individual to share the same seatbelt simultaneously. As importantly, a need exists for a restraining system that would not require the additional step of manually locking the restraining system once the restraining mechanism is installed or mounted on the seatbelt.